


帕梦：害羞的温度

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 吐槽一句。这个梗是我洗澡脱裤子时，就这样摔倒在地上，从而摔出来的脑洞。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 1





	帕梦：害羞的温度

裤子在脱到脚踝时被卡住了，单腿保持平衡的永梦立马因为用力拉扯而有些不稳。他没打算借助其他东西，而是一只手拉着小腿，一只手扒着裤子。他也不能坐在马桶上，也不想靠在冰凉的墙上，因为他已经脱光了上身。  
就在他再度用力的时候，却发现只拉开了裤子叠加的布料，裤腿口还半套在他的脚跟上。这么一扯动，他瞬间失去平衡，摔在了地上。肉体和地面的接触发出了清脆的响声，可以想象出肌肉厚度与骨头的硬质。这听起来很痛，好在于他摔倒前往后形成半坐的姿势，让摔的幅度很小，并不痛。  
“你到底在干什么啊，永梦…”一道熟悉的音线出现。介于一丝不挂的情况，害羞的心态让永梦触电似的抬起头，惊慌中望见数据移动的帕拉德恰好蹲在了他的前方。  
平日冒冒失失在公众场合摔倒就足够尴尬了，现在竟然在恋人面前维持这样可笑姿势摔在浴室中，永梦整个人都觉得丢脸到家。  
自己的恋人并不是人类，这点永梦很清楚。游戏病会给他带来痛苦，可帕拉德并不会让这个在彼此认同的情况下继续发生。他们发生了关系，可现在这个情况于人类认知下会产生害羞，可惜帕拉德对此从不大惊小怪。  
被盯着看半天，永梦下意识蜷缩身子想站起来。可他用手臂刚撑起身子要蹲起，却因脚被裤子缠着而跌了回去。不过这次是跌在了帕拉德怀中，伸出手的Bugster不慌不忙的接住了他。  
“我只是绊到了，没事的！”永梦连忙回答。他胀红的脸擦过Bugster的下颚，能清晰地感觉到体温差。  
“脱衣服也会绊倒，这种需要一层层添加并且每日更换的东西，真是不方便呢。”帕拉德口头这样说，却没感到对于的抱怨因素。反而他专心致志的往前用身子作为倚靠，让永梦坐到他怀中，随后他越过青年伸出手臂，给对方抬起脚脱下裤子。  
他这种专心的样子，除了游戏，也就是在床上给永梦处理掉麻烦遮挡物的时候了。或许他现在最感兴趣的便是帮永梦脱去这条麻烦的裤子，从而让永梦得到解放。他只是想要解放永梦，从任何纠缠永梦的事情当中…  
“谢谢！那个…我该去洗澡了…！”永梦从地上爬起来，却知道对方不会移开目光。这导致青年只能压住心头乱跳，低着头背过身，在底裤拿下来的瞬间就跑去了浴缸里。他慌慌张张打开花洒，一把拉上帘子。自然，里面很快传来了水还没热时，永梦冻得差点跳起来的轻叫。  
可谁都没想到，永梦连洗发水都没来得及碰，就看到浴缸对面出现了帕拉德的身影。这短短距离下的面对面，对于笑着冒出来的Bugster，永梦差点往后滑倒。而这次他被对方搂住腰正了回来。  
“帕拉德？！你怎么在这里！”  
“我刚才不就在这里吗？”帕拉德明知故问，好笑的欣赏人类在极度紧张情况下的反应。只是青年用双眼睛立马对于他的回答表现出不满，帕拉德只好拖长音加了补充，“我想在哪就在哪，在你身边不就好了吗。”  
“不是这个问题——？！”永梦还没脸红的说完，就被对方一把抱住。花洒的水还打在他背上，他却僵在帕拉德怀中不想动弹，甚至下意识抬手想要抱住帕拉德。只是他意识到自己手臂是湿的，最终只用手指勾住了对方衣服。  
帕拉德并未因为脸上被溅到水而烦躁，反倒抓紧永梦不让对方挣脱。他侧头咬了咬对方耳朵，在感到人颤抖抵抗的轻微反应后，满足的扬起嘴角，“我诞生的原因就是陪在你身边的吗，永梦。所以这样出现在你身边也是理所当然的。”  
永梦一时之间说不出话，或者他根本没想到要说什么。最后他支支吾吾的挤了半天，扭动同时感到身上肌肤和对方衣服异样的摩擦。洗澡期间不可能出现的触感产生，硬生生把他拉回现实，“帕拉德，你衣服湿了！”  
听了这话，Bugster好笑的抓住对方双肩拉开距离。帕拉德歪过头，目光包含热度的端详人类。他最终在确认永梦被他盯得已经没法直视过来后，这才带着好心情开口，“你知道这也是我数据的一部分。”  
永梦当然知道，只是他下意识按照人类得方式思考，找了借口。这导致他立马想要纠正，毕竟刚才那句只是他转移注意力临时想出来的。谁知道他一转回眼球，却看见帕拉德的衣服消失了，数据撤离后露出的是和人类一样的身体构造，帕拉德完美的从永梦身上学习到了人类男性的全部细节。  
“你在做什么？！”  
“人类要是穿着衣服在浴室里，会很奇怪。这是你们人类的习惯性思维，所以现在这样就符合你们的常识了吧？”帕拉德故意逗他。但其实帕拉德才不在乎呢，永梦是他的永梦，他对永梦任何地方都很清楚，所以他不太能理解对方这么发反应的理由。  
“不不不不，等等——！！”自己嘴巴怎么都敌不过自己Bugster的永梦，大脑混乱同时被帕拉德握着双肩转了半圈，随后腰被搂着并被很轻的压在墙上。这次他不得不面对后背贴到墙壁的事实，可这份凉意早就被他燥热的身体温度冲跑。  
水的声音接连不断拍打在浴缸底，吵闹而恼人，和骚动他们腿部的水珠一起让人心跳加速。  
帕拉德凑近青年，垂下的额头几乎要碰在一起。可他却没有亲吻，反而目光炙热贪婪的压低声音，刺激着他的永梦，“你在害羞。”  
永梦眼睛不自觉的睁大，帕拉德却立马掌握他开口阻挡的速度，打断上去，“我感觉到的哦。你比在床上时还要害羞。要说对比，和你第一次在床上似的——”  
“不要说——”  
“不要说的那么直白？”帕拉德掌握对方每个感觉，也聪明到清楚对方这么简单的内心波动来自什么。就和他们在床上时，帕拉德掌握永梦每个喜爱的点似的，同时也能共享翻倍他们的快感。  
Bugster的手指抚摸上永梦的肩头，那里有着异样敏感的触觉。热水的湿润加上对方手指熟悉的感觉感，让永梦立马浑身一颤。这时候他才反应过来，昨晚帕拉德轻咬了那个地方，成为了他昨晚第一个标记地点，也是最深的。  
现在可能还留有痕迹，而这点被帕拉德的眼神证明。Bugster满足的欣赏那和肌肤不同的红色，爱惜的抚摸。随后帕拉德好似将心底释放不完的占有欲拨开，随着水一起沐浴上永梦的肌肤，将喜爱不够的心态随着吻布满青年全身。

…

“永梦。”  
“嗯？”  
“以我的体温，你现在烫的简直能把这水蒸发干。”  
“不不不要说了——！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 吐槽一句。这个梗是我洗澡脱裤子时，就这样摔倒在地上，从而摔出来的脑洞。


End file.
